


The First Part Of The Rest Of Her Life

by Haza_Souz



Series: Shining, Shimmering, Loving [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, done a long time ago but not posted bc it would ahve been massive spoilers for my friends, im.... very sad, my WoL x Minfilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: [HEAVENSWARDS 3.4 MAJOR SPOILERS][Set during the end of the Warriors of Darkness plotline]i wish for just a moment with you. one day, it will be granted, in this life, or the next.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light
Series: Shining, Shimmering, Loving [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The First Part Of The Rest Of Her Life

Ardbert saw.

He was all but blinded. Light had burned his eyesockets and all he could really see were faint glimmers. Ah, to wallow for so long in tainting darkness had corrupted him worse than he feared - not his mind, but his very senses were now inured to Light. But he saw enough.

The Word of the Mother (hah, as though none of them had ever spoken as the Mothercrystal, whether in moments of triumph or as a joke) spoke, having outlined her sacrifice to everyone. ("...this be the price, I shall gladly pay it.") One last goodbye... as though she had the right, the world was fair and kind enough to allow her to say some final goodbye to her compatriots. Ardbert was past the point of being enraged, but some small, fitful part of himself did wallow in poison, to see this - Minfilia? This puppet, being given power and audiences that all of his friends had sought and begged for, apparently without doing anything.

His gaze swept across the group opposite him. The tall Elezen looked sufficiently contrite, the Hyur man and Sharlayan boy appropriately pissed off, and his twin trembled a little, trying to hide her emotions. (Ardbert pressed a palm to his side. Light had stung him, bad, and he almost felt bad for those blackcloaked traitors. Eating those on a regular basis would probably get tiresome.)

'Oh, hell.' He thought, and his stupid, stupid sympathy stirred as he looked across to the Warrior of Light. Asch stood there, and he was willing to bet that no one else had noticed yet - the unnaturally natural smile, the relief carved into her face like a master painter's opus, and the relaxed look. The Warrior of Light was hurting, somewhere deep inside, like he had when the first walls of Light had descended. An agony to tear her heart into pieces.

(Were they connected, in some stupid way? Ardbert wouldn't put it past the Mothercrystal; shoddy spiritual links were a dime a dozen with her.)

Pretending to himself that he didn't care, he studied the white-haired Warrior lady, tilting his head. No clues on her cheek, nor her outfit. His eyes fell down, and-

Ardbert closed his eyes. A well of feelings burst forth; anger that he felt pity for Asch, relief that he could still feel pity, horror that he would feel angry, and so on.

There was an Eternity Ring on her finger. And with a sickening shock, his glance went to Min- Hyd- the Word's left hand, and saw that it carried a slender band to match Asch's. Two of a pair.

"How long did you have?"

Minfilia stopped talking, turning her head in confusion, shock, apology-

"Eight months." Twelve, that was a brittle voice for a Warrior of Light.

He blinked, three times. "...How long didn't you?"

Asch started to talk, looking older than she was, and glanced first at the short Sharlayan, then to the Word. "Min... filia?"

The Word's shoulders slumped, her pure blank blue eyes rippling, like a black, oily stone had been dropped into her sea. "...It was fourteen months-"

"-And two days," Asch finished in a whisper, still looking at Minfilia, unresponsive. She might have been a statue, for all that Ardbert had just heard her speak.

Minfilia blinked quickly, shoulders shuddering. "You counted." Oh, hells, now she really did sound like she was about to cry. Ardbert felt bad for that, a little more now.

"Should I not have?", Asch said with a voice of shattered glass, and now some of the Warrior's friends appeared to realise what they were talking about, blank, sympathetic agony crossing their faces.

Minfilia... reached across herself, smiling very, very lightly, one hand holding her other wrist. "No. No, it's very... sweet of you."

"I'm sorry. I hoped," Asch said hoarsely, and blinked, blinked again, bringing up an arm to rub across her face. "Sorry, no, carry on, I-... Warrior of Darkness? Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes. ...Condolences." Ardbert sunk back on his heels. One little parted pair of lovers really, really didn't compare to the agony and death of millions, including himself and his friends over and over... but, it was just... difficult to ignore a tragedy right in front of you. He lifted his arms, waving them in a herding motion. "Okay, you heard them. Turn around, you lot."

Renda cocked her head. "What? Whatever for?"

Branden caught Ardbert's eye, and managed a little smile, nudging Renda's shoulder to turn her around. "You heard him. Oi, that means you too, Scions."

"I'll not take orders from-" The short Sharlayan boy, fiery to the last, began to protest. Fortunately that snake of an Elezen turned him around, looking as grave as possible, until only Asch, Minfilia, and Ardbert were left facing inwards.

Ardbert raised his hand, managing a wry smile. "Five seconds, then we all turn back. Rest of you, plug your ears before I plug 'em for you." He turned around himself, putting his palms over his ears (hearing one last grumble from across and then beside him), and counted.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five.

When they all turned back, Asch and Minfilia were closer, far, far closer together than before. There was just the hint of tears left on Asch's face, and Minfilia's hand still rested on her cheek. Ardbert... could only hope that they'd been able to say enough with looks and faces.

Asch smiled (probably for the last time this month, Ardbert guessed) and stepped back. "...Sorry, Minfilia. What were you saying?"

\----

Their business done, they started to leave. Ardbert beheld Minfilia again, seeing her glide along the endless aether.

"You'd better go back to her."

Two streams ran down Minfilia's face, silent tears, the light of her marriage ring glinting brightly on her hand.

"I will. And it will be the first thing I do for the rest of my life."


End file.
